


Endurance Training

by capanon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Crying, Dom/sub, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dom!kuroko, sub!Kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capanon/pseuds/capanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Seirin's basketball club thinks about porn way too often, and Kuroko is chronically oversexed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endurance Training

**Author's Note:**

> this is just irredeemable smut....i have no excuse for this....i just wanted to write gross porn with kuroko bullying kise in bed and kise eating it up....

Kise panted open-mouthed against the bed, his ass up and hips rolling against the pushslide of Kuroko's fingers inside him.

"Please," his rasped. His hole clenched, and Kuroko rocked himself against the back of Kise's thigh.

"You're insatiable, Kise-kun." Kuroko swallowed, his mouth impossibly dry. "Tell me what you'd like."

"Fuck me? Kurokocchi, please, _please_ , stick your cock in me, fuck m--"

Kuroko grabbed the back of Kise's head and slammed his face into the bed. "Don't get ahead of yourself. I didn't ask to be cried on."

Even with his face in a pillow, Kuroko could make out a few words, slurred variations _fuck me, make it hurt_ that set Kuroko on fire, made his cock jerk against Kise's thigh.

Kuroko pulled his fingers free and stared for a moment at Kise's hole, watched it twitch. He let Kise up and sat back.

"No," Kise whined, scrambling up. His fingers scrabbled at Kuroko's thigh, and his eyes reflected his desperation. "I need it!"

"You only need," Kuroko pushed Kise's hands away, "what I say you need."

Kise started crying, messy, gasping sobs, his face blotching red. He buried his face in Kuroko's lap and wept against his cock, Kuroko's fingers carding through his hair. "Would you like to earn it?"

When Kise looked up, his eyes shining with gratitude, Kuroko had to clench his thighs and count his breath to keep from coming.

~

"Well? What kind do you like?"

Kuroko couldn't quite make out the conversation, but whatever it was, Kagami was mortified. His face was practically glowing, and he couldn't quite meet anyone's eyes.

So of course Kuroko had to get closer.

He popped up behind Koganei and waited for the expected jerk of shock from the group to pass. Then, "What's happening?"

Koganei grinned, dropping an arm across Kuroko's shoulder. "We were just asking Kagami about his favorite AVs. He's a little shy."

"I'm not shy!" Kagami spat. Then, remembering himself, he tacked on, "...senpai."

Koganei snickered. "What about you, Kuroko?"

"I don't watch AVs." His teammates gasped - actually _gasped_.

Kagami's mouth flapped open and closed, having been apparently been struck mute by his senpai's shamelessness.

"What do you mean you don't?" Furihata asked. "How do you... you know?"

Kuroko tilted his head, enjoying the play of embarrassment across his teammates' faces.

Koganei made a crude motion with his hand, which was when Riko cottoned on to the topic. She slapped Koganei upside the head and the rest scattered.

"No, but seriously," Furihata asked, running beside Kuroko as they lapped the gym. "How do you not watch porn?"

"There's no point," Kuroko said. It was five minutes in, and he was already winded. "I don't need it."

Let him riddle that one out, Kuroko decided, returning his focus to the track. He should have remembered that the Seirin basketball club's defining characteristic was perseverance, because after that they wouldn't drop it. Kuroko feared for Kagami's health. That shade of red on a person's face shouldn't be natural, not for that length of time.

"Who even cares about porn?!" Kagami demanded. 

"You might want to keep your voice down," Kuroko said, glancing at the people around them who were very carefully not looking in their direction. 

Kagami crammed another bite of his burger into his mouth, looking even more disgruntled with his cheeks puffed out with food. "It's just--why won't they let it go? Who even _cares_?"

"Apparently, they do."

"I mean," Kagami continued, hitting his stride, "everyone knows we all watch it! But why do we have to _talk_ about it?"

Why, indeed. "You seem to be talking about it an awful lot," Kuroko pointed out. "And I said it before. I don't watch AVs."

Kagami put down his burger. That was a bad sign. "I thought you were joking."

"Why would I joke about that?"

"Because you didn't want to talk about it?" Kagami frowned. "Okay, but, and hear me out, you know there's nothing wrong with AVs, right?"

"Kagami-kun, I don't watch them because I don't _want_ to. I have better things to do." And honestly, Aomine and Akashi ruined porn for him. For all of his old teammates, probably. Once Akashi got it in his head that his teammates' burgeoning hormones might interfere with victory, he'd found a way to kill any interest they might have had. Kuroko tried not to think too hard about that incident. 

"Huh." Kagami picked up his burger and resumed eating. Judging it safe, Kuroko returned his attention to his shake, which is of course why Kagami chose that moment to ask, "So have you done it before?"

Kuroko choked on his shake. He pounded on his chest a few times before fixing Kagami with a baleful look. "Do we really have to keep talking about this? You're as bad as the rest of them, Kagami-kun."

"You like me better," Kagami said. "So come on, man to man. You have, haven't you? I bet it was Momoi--"

Commence the choking once more. Kuroko couldn't decide how to even _begin_ tackling the idea of sex with Momoi, so he chose the coward's route and ignored it altogether. "Does it matter," he asked once he could breathe normally again, "if I have?"

"Um, _yeah_."

Kuroko managed not to roll his eyes, but only just. "If it makes you happy, Kamagi-kun, then yes. But not with Momoi-san. And it's not any of your business with who." He narrowed his eyes. "Don't spread that around."

Kagami held up his hands in surrender, but interest shone clear in his eyes. Kuroko doubted that was the last he'd hear of the matter.

~

The fact of the matter was that Kise was difficult to keep up with. His stamina was off the charts, and his refractory period was almost nonexistent. Kuroko, on the other hand... He had one good shot in him, maybe two if he pushed it. Then he usually wanted to sleep.

"Kurokocchi," Kise purred. Come painted his face, thick stripes across his chin, eyes, and leading up into his bangs. He didn't appear inclined to wipe it off, and Kuroko couldn't complain. Kise looked good like that, used and debauched. It was a face only Kuroko got to see. "You're not done yet, are you?"

Kuroko stuck his bare foot in Kise's face, shoving him away - gently but firmly. "And if I am?"

Kise folded, dropping his forehead to the ground with a pitiful keening sound. "Please don't be done. I'm not ready." He hadn't gotten off yet, not once. And it wasn't like Kuroko hadn't ever denied him. Half the fun was in seeing Kise squirming and crying when he knew he wouldn't get his way. Those were the best nights.

But... It was a rare night Kuroko got Kise alone. _And_ for the entire night. "All right," he said after a few more minutes of watching Kise grapple with the possibility of not getting his way and losing the battle with his tears, "if you can get me hard again, I'll take care of you. But only if."

Kise scrambled up, the challenge accepted. Kuroko leaned back on his hands, still sitting on the edge of the bed, and watched Kise take his flaccid cock into his mouth with detached interest. The more impassive he looked, the harder Kise tried. It was a beautiful struggle.

And then, the phone rang. Both of them froze for a split second. Then Kise pulled off Kuroko's cock, jacking it with a loosely circled fist, and stared up at Kuroko. 

Kuroko held Kise's gaze as he reached over to grab the phone. He glanced at the screen; it was Kagami. Should he...? Kise didn't seem to mind. If anything, he was staring rather intently at the phone in Kuroko's hand. Almost as if he _wanted_ him to answer it. So Kuroko did.

"Hello, this is Kuroko."

"I don't know why you always say that when you know I'm the one calling," Kagami grumbled on the other end of the line.

"It's polite." Kuroko had to bite his lip when Kise swallowed him down again, the spark of arousal finally flaring low in his belly. Kise, it seemed, would get lucky. "What can I do for you?" He curled the fingers of his free hand into Kise's hair, pulling on just this side of painful. Kise hummed happily around his cock. Kuroko could feel his hips twitching against his leg, the head of Kise's slick cock brushing against his skin. 

"You sound winded," Kagami said. "You okay?"

"Perfectly fine," Kuroko assured him. "I was just doing some endurance training."

"You do need it," Kagami said. "Anyway, I just pass on a message. Coach apparently lost your number or something, but anyway, she rescheduled training. Instead of Sunday, it's tomorrow morning. So don't be late or you'll suffer the punishment! Or so she says." 

Early morning training? Kuroko looked down at Kise's head and knew without a doubt that he wouldn't be able to keep up tomorrow if he wore himself out tonight. What to do...?

"Sorry, Kagami-kun, Nigou needs out," he said, then hung up without waiting for a reply. It was as rude a goodbye as he'd ever given, but time was running against him. "Did you hear that?" he asked, tossing the phone away. "I have practice first thing in the morning. And it's already getting so late...."

Kise pulled off his cock with a wet _pop_ , a string of saliva stretching between his lips and the head of Kuroko's cock. "But I got you hard! See?" He gave Kuroko's dick a squeeze like Kuroko wasn't intimately aware of its presence. "Kurokocchi," he whined, rising up on knees, "if you don't fuck me, I might die!"

"Well, I wouldn't want that, now would I?" Kuroko murmured, carding his fingers through Kise's unkempt hair. "All right, I suppose we had an agreement," he said, affecting an air of boredom. "But I'm tired. You'll have to do the work." He scooted back on the bed away from Kise, shuffling up until his head rested on the pillows.

"Yes!" Kise cheered, scrambling gracelessly onto the bed. He crawled up Kuroko's body, straddling his hips and taking a moment to grind his ass against Kuroko's cock. The lube was in the bedside table; Kise didn't need to be told. He reached for it, squirting a generous amount on the palm of his hand and slicking his fingers up before reaching behind to work himself open. He barely slicked himself up before he was stroking the remainder onto Kuroko's cock and starting to drop himself down on it. He worked the head in, swivling his hips to ease the way, then he dropped abruptly, his body swallowing Kuroko down. The feeling was so intense Kuroko had to claw his fingers into Kise's hips to keep from shooting off right then and there. 

"Careful," he scolded through gritted teeth. "If you hurt yourself, your team will suffer."

Kise threw his head back, rising up and down shallowly. "Ngn, no, it's perfect like this. Just enough to feel you all day tomorrow--"

"You don't care if it's me you're feeling," Kuroko said, breathless. "As long as you've got something in you--"

"No," Kise said, his voice breaking as he worked his hips faster, "it's just you--ah, Kurokocchi, feels so good--"

Kuroko let his hands trail across Kise's body, squeezing at his thighs, his hips, his ass. Kise stared down at him like Kuroko was a prayer answered, the be all and end all, and the sheer intensity of his devotion, the near slavishness of it, was enough to drive Kuroko over the edge again. He pinned Kise in place, holding his hips down as his cock jerked and spilled inside of him.

"No," Kise groaned, "Kurokocchi, not yet, not _yet_ ," but though Kuroko registered the complaint, he could hardly change the state of things. Rather than paying any mind to Kise's whining, he pushed Kise over onto his back and slid out of him.

"I told you," Kuroko said, sliding three fingers home at once and delighting in the mewl that Kise couldn't quite suppress, "you got me hard again, didn't you? I'll take care of you as well, Kise-kun." He mouthed as Kise's neck, fingering him faster and harder. Kise thrived on that punishing pace, his hips twitching, his eyes rolled back. He didn't need a hand on his cock. 

"Kurokocchi," Kise whimpered, "say it, my name, would--"

And though Kuroko could hardly look him in the eye when he did, he leaned closer, his lips brushing against Kise's ear, and said, "Ryouta," breathed the name out like a praise. Kise's body locked up, his hands flying to Kuroko's upper arms, fingers digging in. He ducked his head into Kuroko's neck and worked him mouth against the pale skin, muffling himself. Kuroko could feel what a mess Kise made of him, but it was difficult to care when Kise relaxed, melting into the bed. 

"You did well," Kuroko said, brushing a kiss against Kise's temple. Kise smiled up at him, basking in even that small praise. "Come on," Kuroko urged, sitting up and tugging Kise with him. "If you don't clean up now, you'll regret it tomorrow." He could see the slick mess between Kise's thighs. 

"Ah, so tired," Kise said, stretching up like a cat. "Let's take a bath together?"

"I doubt that's a good idea."

"Eh? But why?"

~

The damage was done before Kuroko even realized it. He'd forgotten to set his alarm, of course, given that he'd had other things on his mind when Kagami called. He woke up to a phone call and Kagami hollering at the other end. He'd scrambled to get ready, leaving Kise clinging to his pillow in bed. He hadn't had time to do more than glance in the mirror.

Koganei whistled. "Wow, Kuroko! No wonder you said you weren't interested in AVs!" The locker room was packed, and Kuroko, half way changed, found himself the center of attention.

"Jeez, how shameless can you be?" Hyuuga muttered. "Guys like you should just die."

Kuroko frowned. He hardly considered himself shameless, but before he could ask, Kagami discreetly tapped his neck. Kuroko knew immediately without seeing, but he had to look for himself anyway.

His arms were bruised, fingers digging into flesh, and he had a rather dark bruise low on the side of his neck. Kuroko closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked back at his teammates. "It's not what you think," he tried.

"Uh huh," Koganei said.

"It really isn't."

"It was an octopus," Kagami offered. "Or a sea monster. Godzilla?"

"Godzilla doesn't have suckers, moron," Hyuuga shot back. "Let's just accept that our kouhai is the only one getting lucky. And probably with that gorgeous--"

"What's taking you guys so long?" Riko demanded from the cracked door. "Are you braiding each others hair? Get a move on!"

Kuroko didn't need to be told twice. He vanished from the locker room before anyone else could offer their opinion. But he didn't kid himself into thinking that was the end. And it wasn't. Kagami followed him out, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

"Endurance practice, huh?" Kagami gave him a _look_. 

Kuroko knew he'd be hearing that one for a _long_ time.


End file.
